This is Real or Fake!
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Bad summary/Rin dkk memulai sebuah proses belajar mengajar yang damai, tapi itu sebelum datangnya sebuah makhluk aneh yang datang menyerbu sekolah Rin dkk! Dapatkah Rin dkk berhasil selamat dari kejaran makhluk aneh itu atau yang biasa kita sebut zombie?/ Warning : PAIRING UN-MAINSTREAM! RinTeiru, LenTei, NeroMayu, YukaKaito, GumiPiko, IAYohio, YuumaLuka, MikuMikuo
1. Chapter 1

**Rei datang lagi~**

**Uhuhuhu, entah kenapa Rei sangat senang sekarang bikin fic baru lagi..**

**Rin : Fic baru mulu.. Udah bentar lagi mau ujian juga..**

**Len : Tahu ya, bener kata Rin**_**-chan**_** tuh..**

**Rei : Ta**—**tapi aku bosan dan stress mulu..**

**Rin & Len : *diam seribu bahasa***

**Rei : Eh? Sudah diam? Baiklah ayo kita mu**—

**Miku : Ada acara apa nih?**

**Rei : Diem ah, Miku! Udah mau mulai juga.. -_-**

**Miku : *mingkem***

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Lyd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, dll**

**Utauloid (c) Owner Creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Story (c) Kurotori Rei**

**Warning**

**OOC, aneh sangat, abal, hancur, typo(s), misstypo(s), EYD tidak benar, pairing un-mainstream, dll**

**Pairing**

**Kagamine Rin X Sukone Teiru**

**Kagamine Len X Sukone Tei**

**Yuzuki Yukari X Shion Kaito**

**Akita Nero X Mayu**

**Hatsune Miku X Hatsune Mikuo**

**Gumi/Megpoid X Utatane Piko**

**IA x Yohioloid**

**Megurine Luka X VY2 Yuuma**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah dan damai di Gakkou no Sakura..

"_Minna~_, _ohayou_.." teriak seorang perempuan berambut _honey-blonde _sebahu dan beriris _azure_, tak lupa dengan pita besarnya.

"_Ohayou_, Rin_-chan_!" teriak perempuan berambut _teal _yang di_twintail_ dan beriris senada, Hatsune Miku.

"_Ohayou_, Rin_-chaaan_! Aku merindukanmu!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut _silver _dan beriris _bloody-red_ langsung berlari menuju Rin dan memeluknya.

"U—Uwa, Te—Teiru_-kun_?! Le—Lepaskan, i—ini memalukan!" kata Rin setengah teriak kepada Teiru, orang yang terlalu _over protective _kepada Rin.

"Sepertinya aku melihat drama di pagi hari, ehem.." kata gadis berambut hijau pendek—Nakajima Gumi—yang kebetulan lewat.

"Hei, Gumi_-chan_! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" teriak Rin kepada Gumi. Gumi hanya nyengir saja.

"Oh ya, Len mana?" tanya pemuda berambut _ocean blue_—Shion Kaito—kepada Rin yang langsung duduk di bangkunya.

"Dia? Sedang berangkat sama pacarnya, Sukone Tei, atau adik dari Teiru_-kun_. Kaga tahu kenapa dia bisa selama ini.." kata Rin. Kaito hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"_Minna_, apakah kalian sudah menungguku?" tanya laki-laki berambut _honey-blonde _dan beriris _azure_, yak itulah Kagamine Len, adiknya Rin.

"Panjang umur.." kata perempuan berambut ungu terang dan memakai _hoodie _bertelinga kelinci, Yuzuki Yukari.

"Len_-kun_! Kau lama sekali.." kata Kaito kepada Len.

"Haha.. _Gomenne, _Kaito_-kun_," kata Len sambil menaruh tasnya di bangkunya.

KRING KRING

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi.." ucap perempuan berambut _dirty blonde _yang beriris senada, Kiharu Mayu.

"Iya nih.. Aku benci ini.." kata laki-laki berambut _golden-blonde _dan beriris senada, Akita Nero.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

Proses belajar mengajar pun dilakukan, tidak ada yang bermasalah, semuanya damai dan tentram...

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh murid pun kaget karena ada suara teriakan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari luar kelas, seluruh murid pun panik dan guru yang mengajar—Kiyoteru_-sensei_—mencoba menenangkan semua murid.

"Kalian semua tenang, biar _sensei_ cek keadaan di luar," ucap Kiyoteru_-sensei_. Saat Kiyoteru membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba dia diterjang oleh makhluk tidak jelas dan makhluk itu langsung menggigit leher Kiyoteru.

"Hii.. Apa itu?" pekik seorang gadis yang melihat keadaan makhluk itu dan Kiyoteru yang sedang berguling-guling karena kesakitan.

"I—Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Miku yang bersembunyi di lengan Yukari.

"Sayangnya Miku, ini bukan mimpi. Kalau ini mimpi, aku sudah cepat-cepat bangun dari sini." jawab Yukari sambil mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Yukari, kau mau mengambil apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Hm.. Aku membawa sebuah _hand-gun _di dalam tasku, dan akhirnya berguna juga.." ucap Yukari lalu segera menarik pelatuk _hand-gun_ itu dan menembak kepala makhluk itu dan Kiyoteru.

DOR!

"KYAAAA!"

"Yu—Yukari? A—Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rin kaget. Yukari telah membunuh Kiyoteru_-sensei_.

"Membunuhnya. Dia sudah bukan manusia lagi," kata Yukari sambil berlari ke luar kelas. "Cepat, kita harus pergi dari sini. Kalian bawa senjata kan?"

"Eh? Memang boleh bawa senjata?" tanya Rin, karena dia tidak membawa senjata satu pun.

"Tak apa-apa, karena tidak ketahuan. Cepat, kalian bawa tidak?" tanya Yukari.

"Hanya beberapa saja, eh, bukannya di luar berbahaya?" kata Gumi sambil berlari keluar, dengan yang lainnya juga.

"Justru lebih baik kita keluar daripada kita di dalam dan cepat mati," ujar Yukari.

"Kita harus menemukan Luka_-senpai_, IA_-senpai_, Mikuo_-kun_, dan Piko_-senpai_!" kata Miku lalu berjalan ke arah kelas X-A. "Dan Yohio_-senpai _bersama Yuuma_-senpai_ di kelas X-B,"

"Baiklah! Semuanya, ayo ikuti Miku!" pandu Yukari.

Mereka pun berlari melewati semua makhluk-makhluk aneh atau yang kita sebut zombie itu. Seluruh sekolah sudah terhadang oleh zombie-zombie itu, jadi Miku dan kawan-kawan terdesak.

"Cih.. Zombienya banyak sekalo, kita jadi susah melewatinya.." kata Tei sambil terus menebas zombie-zombie itu.

"Persediaan peluruku juga menipis," kata Len sambil terus menembakinya.

"Rin_-chan _ke mana?" tanya Teiru. Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Teiru.

"Ehh? Bukannya dia bersamamu?" kata Mayu. Teiru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uh, Rin ke mana sih..?" rutuk Miku. Di saat seperti ini, Rin malah menghilang saja.

SRAT!

Sebuah _katana _memotong seluruh kepala zombie yang menghadang mereka. Mungkin ada tujuh zombie yang kepalanya tertebas sehingga zombie-zombie itu pada mati.

"Yo! Maaf aku tiba-tiba menghilang, aku membawa Luka_-chan_, IA_-chan_, Mikuo, dan Piko!" kata seseorang yang ternyata Rin dari belakang mereka.

"Rin! Astaga, kau ini mengagetkan saja tahu!" kata Mayu.

"Maaf.."

"Rin_-chan_! Dari mana kamu mendapatkan katana itu?!" tanya Miku kaget.

"Aku menemukannya di jalan," kata Rin sambil terus menebas zombie-zombie itu. Miku hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, ayo kita mencari Yohio dan Yuuma lalu segera keluar dari sini," kata Luka. Semuanya pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun segera mencari Yohio dan Yuuma, tetapi mencari mereka tidak segampang itu, karena banyak zombie-zombie yang menghadang mereka.

Akankah mereka selamat dari para zombie-zombie itu? Atau mereka akan mati di tangan zombie-zombie itu dan menjadi seperti mereka?

Nah, permainannya baru dimulai sekarang..

.

.

TBC

.

.

**All VocaUtau : *swt***

**Rei : Eh, kenapa?**

**IA : Kenapa seram sekali latarnya... Rei..?**

**Mayu : Tahu! Awas lu kalau buat gue mati.. Gue penggal lo..**

**Rei : Iya sih.. Ini masih prolog juga..**

**Gumi : Ah ya, author Rei menerima saran, kritikan, dan flame..**

**Rei : **_**Nee, **_**mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shoot and Kill!

Rei datang untuk melanjutkan fic..

Sebelumnya Rei juga terkejut melihat jumlah review yang di atas dugaan Rei. Tapi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya..

Dan ayo kita mulai!

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, Internet Co., Ltd, AH Software Co., Ltd, 1st Place Co., Ltd, Power FX, B-Plats, Zero-G, Zola Project, etc**

**UTAUloid © Owner Creator**

**Fanloid © Creator**

**Story © Kurotori Rei**

**Warning :**

**Full of OOC, typo(s), Zombie AU, etc**

**Pairing :**

**Sukone Teiru x Kagamine Rin**

**Kagamine Len x Sukone Tei**

**Hatsune Mikuo x Hatsune Miku**

**Shion Kaito x Yuzuki Yukari**

**YOHIOloid x IA**

**Akita Nero x Mayu**

**Utatane Piko x Gumi/Megpoid**

**VY2 Yuuma x Megurine Luka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita harus segera menemukan Yohio dan Yuuma! Apalagi para zombie ini semakin mengejar!" teriak Nero yang mulai panik. Kaito dan Teiru masih menahan para zombie itu di depan.

"Aku akan mencari Yuuma-kun/Yohio-kun!" teriak Luka dan IA bersamaan. Miku memandangnya tidak percaya, "Kalian yakin? Berdua saja?" Miku berharap Luka dan IA bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Luka dan IA langsung mengangguk.

"Luka-chan, IA-chan, nanti kalau sudah ketemu, temui kami gerbang sekolah!" teriak Mayu, Luka dan IA kembali mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari sana. Mayu langsung menebas para zombie-zombie itu dengan kapaknya tanpa ampun, sementara Tei masih menusuk-nusuk para zombie itu.

"Zombienya gak mau berkurang! Ini membuat kita semakin susah," keluh Yukari yang sedari tadi menebas para zombie. Kagamine bersaudara juga masih menebas zombie-zombie yang tak ada habisnya itu.

"Di sana ada mobil! Cepat naik ke sana!" perintah Piko, segera semuanya langsung berlari ke mobil yang lumayan besar itu. Mereka langsung memeriksa isi dalam agar tidak ada zombie-zombie. Merasa keadaan sudah aman, mereka langsung memasukinya.

"Aku harap Luka-chan dan IA-chan selamat," gumam Gumi.

Di tempat lain, Luka dan IA masih terus mencari kekasih mereka. Mulai dari kantor hingga ruang kelas, mereka lalu melihat dua orang laki-laki yang sedang terikat di salah satu tiang, itu Yuuma dan Yohio!

Luka dan IA tersentak kaget, itu adalah kekasih mereka. Luka langsung mengambil pisau dari sakunya dan berlari ke arah Yuuma dan Yohio yang sedang terikat.

"IA-chan! Kau urus zombie-zombie itu! Aku akan membebaskan Yuuma-kun dan Yohio-san!" teriak Luka lalu segera ke tiang itu.

"E—Eh? Apa?! Hei—" IA ingin protes tapi Luka sudah keburu pergi duluan. Mau tak mau dia harus menghabisi zombie-zombie yang sekarang mendekat ke arah Luka, Yuuma, dan Yohio.

"L—Luka-chan? Bagaimana kau tahu kami di sini?!" Yuuma kaget gara-gara kehadiran Luka di hadapannya, Luka tidak menggubris pertanyaan Yuuma, dia masih fokus untuk melepaskan ikatannya.

"Luka-chan! Sudah belum?!" IA berteriak dari kejauhan, tampaknya zombie-zombie itu semakin sedikit, tapi tampak semakin kuat. Sekali tembakan tidak membuat para zombie itu mati, harus tiga tembakan.

"Sebentar lagi, talinya terlalu kuat." jawab Luka. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya tali itu terlepas. Yuuma dan Yohio langsung membantu membunuh para zombie itu.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini secara cepat!" teriak Yohio, lalu segera menggendong IA secara bridal style lalu melompat dari tempatnya, lantai 3. Yuuma dan Luka cengo, tapi ternyata Yuuma juga menerapkan aksi Yohio, dia juga menggendong Luka dan melompat dari sana.

"Kyaaa!" jerit IA dan Luka bersamaan saat Yuuma dan Yohio mendarat, saat itulah mereka bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka. Tak ada salahnya Yohio dan Yuuma melompat dari atas. Ternyata langsung menghubungan ke gerbang sekolah.

"Kalian semua cepat naik!" perintah Piko dan ditanggapi cepat oleh mereka. Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam bagian belakang mobil dan langsung duduk. Mikuo yang sedang mengemudi langsung menyalakan mesinnya dan pergi dari sekolah mereka yang telah berubah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah kita...?" Miku masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi dengan sekolahnya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, saat gurunya diserang oleh zombie-zombie itu dan berlanjut ke teman sekelasnya. Sampai seluruh kota juga sudah berubah.

"Miku-chan, kita harus menerima keadaan ini. Kita harus beli persediaan makanan ke supermarket terdekat," usul Rin yang masih duduk di pangkuan Teiru. Mikuo langsung mengemudikan mobil itu menuju super market.

5 menit berlalu dan sampailah mereka di supermarket.

"Kalian ambil barang-barang yang bisa disimpan dalam jangka waktu yang panjang, jangan lama-lama dan jangan berisik. Para zombie bisa berdatangan kemari jika kita berisik." kata Yukari bak seorang pemimpin. Mereka mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam super market tersebut.

"Rin-chan, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya...," kata Teiru sambil memegangi tangan Rin, Rin sempat merona gara-gara tangannya dipegang oleh Teiru, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk bermesraan. Ini adalah penentuan hidup dan mati.

"Hei Teiru! Jika kakakku kenapa-napa, pastikan kau takkan selamat," ancam Len yang sekarang sedang bersama dengan Tei, sedang mencari bahan makanan.

Teiru mengangguk, "Dan itu juga berlaku kepada adikku." Len mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Teiru dan Rin.

—Gumi and Piko's side—

"Piko-kun, kita mau barang apa lagi?" Gumi bertanya, barang-barang yang mereka masukkan ke dalam tas ransel mereka sudah penuh. Buku-buku pelajaran mereka sudah mereka buang demi mengisi minuman dan makanan kaleng.

"Kayaknya sudah cukup deh. Gumi-chan, jangan berisik. Perasaanku gak enak." kata Piko waspada sambil memegang tangan Gumi, Gumi juga siaga sambil memegang pistol MK 47-nya buat jaga-jaga. Gumi dan Piko masih berjalan menunduk, kemudian mereka mendengar suara erangan yang berbunyi tepat di samping lorong yang mereka jalan.

"P—Piko-kun..." Gumi sudah mulai ketakutan saat mendengar suara tersebut. Piko makin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Gumi-chan, kita jalan agak cepat, tapi jangan berisik, oke?" Gumi mengangguk dan segera mereka keluar dari sana secepat mungkin sebelum mereka menjadi mangsa si zombie-zombie itu.

—Nero and Mayu's side—

"Nero-kun, cepat keluar dari sini. Ini sudah cukup," kata Mayu sambil menarik pelan pakaian Nero. Nero merespon, "Baiklah, Mayu-chan. Tapi ingat jangan berisik, jangan heboh jika zombie itu tepat di depanmu."

Mayu mengangguk, dia dan Nero berjalan dengan tenang. Langkah kaki mereka juga hampir tak terdengar sama sekali. Itu pun sebelum ada makhluk yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Groaar..." Mayu hampir memekik ketakutan. Nero masih memegang pistolnya dan diarahkan ke zombie itu. Zombie itu makin mendekati ke arah Nero dan...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru untuk membunuh satu zombie itu. Gara-gara suara pistol yang kencang itu membuat zombie-zombie langsung mengarah ke arah Mayu dan Nero.

"Gimana ini, Nero-kun?" Mayu membelakangi Nero sambil memegangi kapaknya dan Nero memegangi pistolnya.

Nero menjawab, "Peluruku juga tinggal sedikit, kita gunakan saja barang-barang di sini untuk menghemat peluru." Seketika Nero menemukan sebuah linggis di bawah rak-rak penyimpan makanan, langsung Nero ambil dan menebas kepala zombie itu hingga bocor.

CRAT!

Darah terciprat ke mana-mana, pakaian Nero sudah basah gara-gara darah para zombie itu. Mayu masih terus menebas para zombie itu, nasib mereka sama, kepala yang bocor. Lalu Mayu juga merobek perut zombie kedua sehingga menampilkan organ mereka yang membusuk dari awalnya, bola mata mereka copot dari kepalanya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini, Mayu-chan! Ayo!" Nero segera menarik lengan Mayu untuk pergi ke mobil mereka yang dijaga oleh Kaito, Yukari, IA, dan Yohio.

—Miku and Mikuo's side—

Miku dan Mikuo sangat tenang dalam mencari bahan makanan. Mereka tak banyak ribut, walau sebenarnya Miku tipe anak yang sedikit manja, tapi sekarang tidak manja. Miku masih memegang dua _hand gun_nya itu. Sementara Mikuo sibuk mengambil makanan kaleng yang layak dimakan tanpa dimasak. Mikuo juga mengambil es krim kesukaan Kaito dan mengambil susu fragmentasi juga.

"Mikuo-kun, cepatlah..." Akhirnya Miku mengeluarkan suara juga. "Ya, Miku-chan. Sabarlah." Mikuo terus mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu ketika perkataan meluncur dari mulut Miku.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan, berarti ada zombie di sini." Miku tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Mikuo. Mikuo langsung buru-buru menarik lengan Miku untuk segera keluar dari super market ini.

"Miku-chan, kita harus segera keluar dari super market ini!" ujar Mikuo kepada Miku. Miku mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Mikuo, beberapa zombie melihat ke arah mereka gara-gara langkah kaki mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan kencang.

"Tch." Mikuo mendecih, dirinya langsung menembak kepala zombie itu tiga kali. Miku langsung mengambil beberapa barang yang terbuat dari logam dan melemparkannya ke arah zombie-zombie tersebut secara membabi buta. Tapi juga membuahkan hasil, salah satu zombie itu langsung terjatuh setelah menerima kaleng dari Miku.

"Lari, Miku-chan! Lari!" Mikuo berteriak sekeras mungkin sampai para zombie menengok ke arah mereka, Miku langsung melompati beberapa zombie-zombie yang telah mati dengan darah berwarna merah gelap yang berceceran di lantai super market tersebut.

—Len and Tei's side—

"Lari, Miku-chan! Lari!"

"Tei-chan, kau dengar suara itu?" tanya Len kepada Tei. Tei mempertajam kembali pendengarannya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, itu suara Mikuo. Apakah di sini ada zombie?"

Len menengok ke kiri dan kanan, masih sepi. "Mungkin saja, kita kan sudah mendapat banyak barang. Kita juga harus waspada." Tei mengangguk, dia masih memegang dua pisau tertajamnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Len masih membawa ranselnya yang lumayan besar itu, Len memegang sebuah tongkat baseball yang dia temukan di dalam super market ini.

Tei dan Len berjalan sambil menunduk sedikit, setelah berjalan agak lama. Mereka mendengar suara erangan, itu pasti zombie-zombie itu!

"Tei-chan, jangan terpisah dariku. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa." kata Len sambil memegang erat tangan Tei. Sekarang, hati Tei sedang berbunga-bunga gara-gara tangannya dipegang oleh Len. Len belum pernah memegang tangan Tei semenjak mereka berdua pacaran.

'Oh mai gaatt! Tanganku dipegang oleh Len-kyun!' batin Tei dengan wajah yang memerah. Jika suasana tidak semencekam ini, Tei bakal melompat kegirangan dan menerjang Len dengan cepat.

"Tei-chan! Awas!" Len berteriak, Tei langsung tersadar dari imajinasinya lalu menghindari zombie yang ingin menggigitnya tadi. Tei yang panik langsung menebas leher zombie itu sehingga kepala zombie itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan darah yang mengucur deras.

Len menarik lengan Tei dan segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dia tidak ingin mati duluan di sini.

—Rin and Teiru's side—

"Teiru-kun," panggil Rin. Teiru menengok ke arah Rin sambil merespon pelan. "Ya?"

Rin melihat ke arah sekitar dulu baru berkata, "Aku merasa aneh deh, rasanya sepi sekali di sini. Apakah yang lainnya sudah pada keluar?"

Teiru langsung melihat ke arah sekitar. "Kau benar, Rin-chan. Tempat ini terlihat sepi, mendingan kita keluar saja yuk." Rin mengangguk, tapi sebelum mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar, datanglah segerombolan zombie yang kelaparan menuju mereka. Rin yang kaget langsung menebas kepala mereka dengan katananya. Teiru juga langsung menebas mereka dengan belatinya. Mereka berdua hanya punya 2 _shot gun_, satu punya Rin, satu lagi punya Teiru. Mereka ingin hemat.

"Teiru-kun! Mereka banyak sekali! Gawat ini!" Rin mulai panik. Teiru terus menebas mereka sehingga darah terciprat ke mana-mana, tapi jumlah mereka tidak mau habis-habis. Rin juga sudah capek, menebas mereka bukanlah hal mudah. Katana yang dibawa Rin lumayan berat, jadi Rin agak susah mengangkatnya mengingat tubuh Rin yang kecil itu.

"Kalian yang di sana! Awas!" Ada sebuah suara yang berteriak kencang sebelum akhirnya sebuah granat yang melayang di atas kepala Rin dan Teiru. Rin dan Teiru langsung tiarap.

DUAR!

Ledakan besar terjadi, Rin dan Teiru membuka matanya. Tampak gadis berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut ungu.

"Kalian bukan zombie kan?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu memastikan. Rin dan Teiru langsung mengangguk. Gadis itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah, namaku Juon Kiku. Dan laki-laki ini Shion Taito, dia kekasihku."

"Eh? S—Shion?! Kok marganya mirip Kaito ya?" Rin kebingungan. Taito langsung menatap ke arah Rin, "Kau mengenal Kaito-kun?"

Rin mengangguk, begitu juga Teiru yang dari tadi diam. Taito langsung berkata, "Kaito-kun itu adikku. Kami dari Shion bersaudara, keluarga Shion itu sangat banyak." Rin dan Teiru ber'oh'ria. Segera Kiku memberikan mereka 4 buah granat, "Nih ambillah. Aku tahu kalian akan membutuhkannya."

Rin tersentak kaget. Baru kali ini dia mendapatkan senjata dengan cuma-cuma. "Eh? Benar?" Kiku mengangguk. "Lagipula kau juga temannya dari adik Taito-kun kan? Ambil saja, kami masih banyak kok."

"Arigatou, Juon-san, Shion-san. Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap Teiru. Kiku dan Taito juga melambaikan tangannya pada mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi.

"Nah Rin-chan, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Temui yang lainnya," ajak Teiru. Rin mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sini.

—Kaito, Yukari, IA, Yohio, Luka, and Yuuma's side—

"Mereka lumayan lama! Padahal di sini banyak zombienya." keluh Yukari sambil terus menembaki zombie-zombie itu dengan pistol buatannya, pistol yang tidak akan habis pelurunya.

"Yuka-chan, kau enak. Pistol buatanmu itu pelurunya _infinity_," kata Kaito yang bicara sok bahasa inggris, padahal nilainya jongkok. Tapi Yukari tak menggubris perkataan kekasihnya, dia masih terus menebas dan menebas.

"Di dalam juga ada zombie," kata Yohio pelan. IA yang mendengar perkataan Yohio langsung menoleh, "Dari mana kau tahu, Yohio-kun?"

"Tadi kudengar ada suara pistol, makanya aku langsung menebaknya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau pistol ditembak tapi tidak ada zombie?" IA manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Yohio, setelah mereka berbicara, datanglah lebih banyak zombie lagi gara-gara di sana berisik. IA langsung menebasnya tanpa ampun, sementara Yohio juga menembaknya.

"IA-chan, kau jangan pakai pistol dulu ya! Pelurunya kritis! Habis ini kita harus ke toko senjata!" perintah Yohio. IA mengangguk

Sementara keadaan Luka dan Yuuma juga sama halnya dengan IA dan Yohio. Luka masih terus menembak zombie-zombie itu dengan pistolnya, Yuuma dengan katana simpanannya. Yuuma adalah mantan pemain kendo, makanya dia bisa.

"Yuuma-kun! Isi peluru pistolku habis!" kata Luka. Yuuma langsung memberikan satu pistol yang isi pelurunya ada 12. "Gunakan itu baik-baik, Luka-chan! Coba kau pikirkan bagaimana cara membunuh zombie dengan satu peluru!"

Luka terbelalak. "Kau gila, Yuuma-kun?! Bagaimana caranya?!" Zombie-zombie itu semakin menyerang mereka dengan cakaran. Zombie-zombie itu juga semakin kuat, terbukti dari cara jalan mereka yang semakin cepat. Yuuma terus menembak, diselingi dengan menendang tubuh zombie-zombie itu sehingga terpental ke belakang. Darah tercecer ke mana-mana, kepala zombie yang bocor, dan lain-lain.

"Itu mereka!" teriak Kaito saat melihat Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Piko, Nero, Mayu, Rin, Len, Teiru, dan Tei keluar dari super market itu. Mereka juga membawa zombie-zombie yang sedang mengejar mereka. Kaito langsung menyuruh mereka masuk dan masih menembak zombie yang berjalan menuju mereka.

"_Hayaku! Hayaku!_" teriak Kaito dan Yukari, Yukari lalu menembak ke kepala zombie terakhir itu lalu masuk, begitu pun juga dengan Luka dan Yuuma, Luka mengambil beberapa linggis dan pisau di sana.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat menakutkan...," kata Mayu sambil memegangi dadanya. Kapak yang dipegangnya masih berlumuran darah. Nero juga berkeringat dingin, masih diingatnya zombie yang ingin menggigitnya tadi dengan bola mata yang bergelantungan gara-gara copot, dengan gigi-gigi yang telah rapuh.

"Kaito-san! Kau punya saudara yang bernama Shion Taito kan?" tanya Rin. Kaito tersentak kaget, "Dari mana kau tahu?!"

"Tadi aku dan Teiru-kun bertemu dengan dengan Shion Taito-san bersama dengan Juon Kiku-san. Dia memberikanku 4 buah granat. Taito-san juga menitipkan salam darinya untuk Kaito-san," jelas Rin. Kaito mengangguk.

"Kita mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Gumi.

"Kita harus pergi ke suatu rumah untuk bertahan hidup. Kita tidak mungkin akan terus berjalan seperti ini kan?" ujar Len. Semuanya menyetujui perkataan Len.

"Mikuo-kun! Kita coba cari perumahan kosong terdekat! Pastikan tidak ada zombie di sana!" perintah Miku. Mikuo langsung menjalankan mobilnya itu dan melaju kencang.

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

Drrt...

"Kayaknya bensinnya habis deh," kata Mikuo. Semuanya kaget, lalu Miku memukul kepala Mikuo.

"Kau tidak mengisinya?!" Miku bertanya dengan teriakan yang super sehingga semuanya mesti menutup telinganya.

"Yah..." Tepat setelah Mikuo berkata seperti itu, kepala Mikuo sudah dipukul Miku menggunakan pegangan pistol Miku, untung saja Miku tidak menembak Mikuo.

'Miku-chan serem banget...' batin para perempuan sambil menatap ke arah Miku. Sementara yang laki-laki bergidik ngeri sendiri.

'Semoga Mikuo baik-baik saja.' batin Teiru dengan datar. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli, tapi karena Mikuo teman yang sangat dekat dengannya, dia menjadi lebih _care_ sedikit.

Akhirnya, mau tak mau, mereka semua mesti jalan kaki. Mesti menghindari para zombie jika mereka ada di jalan yang mereka lalui. Jalan di sana masih sepi, layaknya tidak ada kehidupan. Padahal dulu di sana sangat ramai, layaknya pasar.

"Aku masih mengingat bahwa jalan di sini sangar ramai. Dan sekarang berubah 180 derajat." ucap IA sambil melihat-lihat ke arah sekitar. Beberapa bangunan juga ada yang rusak, kaca jendela pecah, bahkan tercecer darah yang sudah kering di jalanan.

Tei dan Len sedang berduaan di belakang sana, karena mereka paling belakang, tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Bahkan Gumi dan Piko yang agak belakang juga tidak menyadarinya.

"Hem... Berapa lama kita berjalan?" tanya Piko yang mulai suntuk gara-gara lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuan.

"Udah 10 menitan kayaknya." jawab Yuuma sambil mengira-ngira.

"Tolong! Tolong!"

"Kau dengar itu? Ada yang minta tolong!" Rin berkata panik. Semuanya langsung menajamkan pendengarannya dan mengangguk.

Gumi langsung berkata, "Sepertinya dari arah sana!" Gumi menunjuk ke arah perempatan lalu ke kiri, langsung saja Gumi berlari mendahului mereka semua.

Piko kaget dan langsung mengejar Gumi. "Gumi-chan! Tunggu!"

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" Mereka semua akhirnya sampai di tempat kejadian dan melihat 3 anak kecil yang sedang dikelilingi para zombie-zombie itu. Gumi langsung bertindak, dia menembaki kepala zombie-zombie itu dengan cekatan. Piko langsung menusuk punggung zombie itu dari belakang sehingga darah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Bala bantuan dari seorang Yuzuki Yukari juga datang, Yukari langsung menembak kepala zombie lainnya.

Luka, Tei dan Rin langsung berlari menuju tiga anak kecil dan menggendongnya, tiga anak tersebut menangis dengan kencang.

"Hiks... Nee-chan..." Salah satu anak kecil yang berambut hitam dikuncir dua kebawah menangis di pelukan Luka. Luka langsung mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil itu. "Sudah-sudah, ada Nee-chan di sini. Jangan menangis, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Sementara Rin menggendong anak kecil berambut kuning, dan Tei anak kecil berambut hijau. Gumi, Piko, dan Yukari sudah selesai membunuh zombie-zombie tersebut.

"Nah, siapa nama kalian?" Luka bertanya dengan lembut. Mereka menjawab dengan seunggukan, sepertinya mereka menangis dan sangat tertekan.

"N—Namaku Kaai Yuki...," kata gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua ke bawah.

"Namaku Miyuki Ryuuto," kata laki-laki kecil berambut hijau tua.

"Namaku Oliver...," kata laki-laki kecil berambut kuning. Dia memakai topi yang agak lebih besar dari kepalanya.

"Oh begitu, ayo kalian ikut kami!" kata Yukari sambil menggendong Yuki, sementara Rin menggendong Oliver, dan Luka menggendong Ryuuto.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama, mereka juga banyak bertemu dengan zombie-zombie di jalan. Sampai sekarang mereka belum menemukan tempat tinggal sementara untuk mereka.

"Huft, ini lama sekali..." keluh Tei yang mulai capek, kemudian dia bersandar ke punggung Len. "Len-kyun…"

Len yang menyadari namanya dipanggil langsung berbalik melihat ke arah Tei. "Tei-chan, nanti juga ketemu kok... Lagian kita semua juga capek..." Tei mengangguk, melihat ke arah sekitarnya. Sepi. Sunyi, kecuali suara-suara teman-teman mereka.

"Len-kyun, aku takut mereka semua mati...," kata Tei sambil menunduk. Len tersentak kaget, dia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Tei akan berbicara begini terhadapnya. "Tidak akan mungkin terjadi, Tei-chan. Kita hanya bisa berharap..."

.

.

.

XxX

.

.

.

—Rin and Teiru's side—

"Rin-chan... Kita mau ke mana sih...?" tanya Teiru sambil menguap pelan. Rin terus berjalan dan berjalan. "Kita sedang mencari tempat tinggal sementara untuk kita semua."

"Tapi kenapa harus kita berdua…?" rengek Teiru. Ternyata Teiru manja jika berada dekat dengan Rin. Rin langsung menjitak pelan kepala Teiru dengan cara menjinjit karena Rin lebih pendek dari pada Teiru.

"Jangan mengeluh, Teiru-kun... Nanti juga ketemu…" ucap Rin sambil berjalan pelan, sebenarnya muka Rin cemberut. Teiru ternyata tidak peka ya walaupun mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama.

"Eh itu, sepertinya penginapan di sana kosong, coba kita cek." kata Rin sambil menarik Teiru ke dalam gedung itu. Teiru pasrah saja mengikuti Rin.

—Di dalam gedung—

"Hm, sepi juga. Bagus ini." ujar Rin sambil memeriksa keadaan di sana dengan saksama. Sepi dan tenang. Teiru juga sudah selesai memeriksa, tenang dan sepi. Aman berarti.

"Check, check, keadaan aman, cepat kemari di jalan xxx blok xxx nomor xxx, check." Rin berkata lewat HT yang dia bawa tadi.

"Bzzt.. Oke, Rin-neechan. Tunggu di sana, kami akan ke sana secepatnya." Dan penjawabnya adalah adik Rin, Len pastinya. Rin langsung menaruh HTnya di sakunya dan kembali melihat ke arah Teiru yang sedang menunggu sambil bersandar di tembok.

"Teiru-kun..." panggil Rin. "Kau dari tadi sini?"

Teiru mengangguk lalu ikut-ikutan duduk di sofa di samping Rin. Rin merona sebentar, tapi dia tutupi rona merahnya itu. "Rin-chan, kita harus bertahan hidup di daerah seperti ini. Atau perlu kita pindah ke kota lain..."

Rin mengangguk. Memang keadaan berubah 180 derajat setelah kejadian seperti ini. Mereka harus menemukan vaksinnya. "Percuma Teiru-kun. Seluruh dunia sudah seperti ini, yang kita harus lakukan adalah menemukan vaksinnya, secepat apapun supaya tidak ada orang-orang yang terjangkit virus-virus yang membuat kita jadi zombie seperti ini."

Teiru mengangguk mendengar penuturan Rin, apa yang dikatakan Rin memang benar. Virus zombie ini telah mengjangkit ke seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa bebas, harus bertahan hidup atau tidak menjadi santapan zombie-zombie yang kelaparan itu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Rin-chan. Aku tidak mau..." Tanpa disuruh oleh Rin, Teiru langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat. Sontak saja wajah Rin memerah total, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari Teiru.

Rin langsung membalas pelukan Teiru. "Aku juga sayang Teiru-kun..." Dan mereka pun berpelukan bersama. Tanpa sadar ada yang datang.

"Wah... Wah... Sempat-sempatnya ya..." Rin dan Teiru tersadar dan melihat ke arah Len dan Tei yang tersenyum mengartikan sesuatu.

"Haha! Ternyata Rin-neechan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya~" goda Len. Tei juga tak mau kalah. "Ayo lanjut, Teiru-niichaaaan! Kami tak mau ganggu kok~"

Wajah Teiru dan Rin merah padam. "_U—Urusai_!" Teiru yang awalnya sangat pendiam, lebih diam lagi. Dengan wajah yang memerah total gara-gara digoda oleh adiknya dan pacar adiknya itu. Len dan Tei langsung meninggalkan Rin dan Teiru.

"..." _Awkward silent _terjadi. Padahal tadi Teiru dan Rin ngobrol bersama.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak, kita pergi ke tempat Len dan kawan-kawan.

"Rin-chan dan Teiru ngapain?" tanya IA yang penasaran dengan Rin dan Teiru. Tei langsung menjawab, "Fufu, biasa~"

IA langsung menangkap jawabannya. IA juga sudah tahu. Langsung saja Luka berkata, "Hm, kita harus menyusun rencana nih..."

Yuki, Ryuuto, dan Oliver yang tidak sengaja mendengar langsung ikut-ikutan. "Rencana apa, Nee-chan?"

Luka kaget, ternyata suaranya terlalu kencang sampai terdengar oleh mereka. "Hm, Yuki-chan tidak boleh ikutan ya? Ini urusan orang dewasa." Yuki langsung cemberut. Lalu, menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes_nya kepada Luka.

"Uh oh... Baiklah..." Luka akhirnya mengalah karena tak tahan melihat muka melasnya Yuki yang amat sangat imut. Setelah itu Yuuma mengomentarinya. "Haha! Luka-chan kalah sama Yuki-chan. Walau wajah Luka-chan imut juga,"

"Berisik Yuuma-kun!" jawab Luka ketus. Wajahnya masih memerah gara-gara perkataan Yuuma tadi. Gumi dan Miku langsung meledek Luka. Bukan hanya Yuki, Oliver dan Ryuuto juga ikut-ikutan.

"Begini rencananya... Rin-chan dan Teiru sudah tahu, mereka yang mengusulkan rencana ini.. Kita harus simpan sebanyak-banyaknya senjata. Lalu kita mencari vaksinnya dan menyelamatkan dunia." Luka menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Dari mana kita menemukan vaksinnya?" Yukari bertanya. Luka langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja kita harus mencarinya. Tapi takkan mudah untuk mencarinya,"

Piko langsung mengusulkan, "Makanya kita harus berusaha. Jangan menyerah. Kalian semua juga harus menjaga diri."

"Betul itu kata Piko-kun!" Gumi menyetujui perkataan Piko. Semuanya juga menyetujui.

"Kita harus berusaha dari sekarang..." kata Luka menyemangati.

Apakah mereka bisa melewati rintangan kehidupan ini? Apakah mereka bisa selamat dari serangan para zombie-zombie dan menemukan vaksinnya?

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**Fufu... Akhirnya fic ini update juga! Sudah lama Rei telantarkan akhirnya terupdate.**

**Rei berniat melanjutkan fic ini gara-gara temanya yang ekstrim sekali ini. Haha!**

**Kayaknya nih fic masuk rate M deh gara-gara adegan berdarahnya. Benar tidak?**

**Dari tadi Rei fokus sama TeiruRin terus ya.. Banyak TeiruRin-nya gara-gara Rei suka sama pairing ini. My OTP! Sebelumnya LenRin tapi tergeserrr, gomeeenn XD #plak**

**Eitsss, gara-gara kebanyakan curcol Rei jadi lupa untuk membalas review, haha #ditendang**

**To Mahou-chan :**

**Iya dong, soalnya kalau pairing mainstream sudah biasa. Cari suasana baru.**

**Entahlah, Yukari yang nge-provokator duluan buat bawa senjata #ditembakYukari**

**Rin ketemu katana nyasar, mungkin punyanya Gakuko, bukan Gakupo #plak XD**

**Benarkah? X3**

**Ini sudah lanjut, maaf telat update. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview**

**To adhitya nogami :**

**Iya zombie.. Jarang-jarang ada tema beginian, makanya Rei langsung membuatnya.**

**Nanti Rei akan tambahin bazookanya. Sayangnya mereka semua belum dapet bazookanya XD**

**Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah mau mereview!**

**To Yami Nova :**

**Bisa dong, itu gara-gara ada virus yang mengjangkit semua orang.**

**Untuk pembawaan senjata, Yukarilah yang mem-provokator untuk membawa senjata #plak**

**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mereview**

**To Ryuuna Hideyoshi :**

**Benarkah? Arigatouu...**

**Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou telah mereview dan mem-fav**

**To Guest :**

**Benarkah? Arigatou...**

**Arigatou sudah mereview dan ini sudah lanjutt!**

**To Hikari Kengo :**

**Iya dong! Un-mainstream itu kesukaan Rei. XD #plak **

**Tentu, semua pair un-mainstream yang pernah Rei liat masuk ke dalam sini. **

**Rin ketemu katana, entahlah.. Punyanya Gakuko kali... XD #duar**

**Ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah mau mereview...**

**To Fuyukaze Mahou :**

**Memang. Yukari memang serem, entah kenapa Kaito mau macarin dia XD #plak**

**Arigatou, tak apa-apa kok, panggil saja begitu. Arigatou sudah mau mereview ini sudah lanjut!**

**To CakeDos :**

**Sebenarnya titlenya itu "This is Real of Fake?" Tapi gara-gara kehilangan tanda tanya gitu deh. Ceritanya mereka tidak tahu, ini palsu (mimpi) atau kenyataan kalau ada zombie gitu. **

**Terima kasih sudah mau mereview, ini sudah lanjut~**

**Oke, sudah selesai untuk sesi balas review! Rei menerima kritik, flame, dan saran.**

**Terakhir, mind to review?**


End file.
